¿Love Hotel? ¡Magnetic Hotel!
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: Nico y Maki deciden dar un paso más en su relación, asi que deciden hacerlo en un lugar en el que nadie las interrumpa... Lemon con un poco (muy poco) de angst. Créditos del cover a quien corresponda, (I really like that fanart...)


Post Edit: No tengo idea de dónde salió ese título... pero era mejor que no poner nada xd.

_Este es uno de los tantos drabbles en mis archivos que se convirtieron en algo más xd._

_Y btw, es lemon, así que… ya saben que hacer 7w7_

**_-.-_**

"Nico-chan…"

"¿_Hmm_?"

"No estoy segura de esto…"

"Estaremos bien… relájate… además, esto fue tú idea, no mía."

"¡No fue mi idea!"

"¡Lo fue!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

Ambas chicas detuvieron su discusión inmediatamente, estaban siendo observadas por muchos de los transeúntes de las calles de Akihabara, y muchos de ellos las miraban con sospecha.

"… A-Apresurémonos"

"¡S-Suelta mi mano!"

"Maki-chan, suficiente."

La voz firme de Nico hizo que Maki se quede en silencio, apretando la mano de la mayor y haciéndola sonreír.

_Maki era tan infantil._

**_-.-_**

"Bueno, aquí estamos."

"S-Sí…"

"¿Entramos?"

"… Sí..."

"…"  
"¿E-Entraremos o no?"

"¡Tú eres la que no está avanzando!"

"¿¡Y-Yo!?"

"¡Sí, tú!"

"¿Disculpen?"

Ambas se dieron la vuelta hacia la nueva voz.

"En este establecimiento no permitimos la entrada a menores-…"

No la dejaron terminar, salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible, y solo dejaron de correr cuando se habían alejado 3 cuadras. Jadeando por el cansancio, ambas chicas se miraron con molestia.

"¡Esto es tu culpa Nico-chan!"

"Wow, alguien está impaciente~…"

Maki retrocedió con un gran sonrojo. "¡Cállate!" con un puchero, la menor le dio la espalda a Nico, cruzándose de brazos.

Su corazón saltó al sentir los brazos de la mayor rodear su cintura, a la vez que un peso y calor familiar se concentraba en su espalda.

"¿Sabes? No tenemos que hacer esto aún… podemos esperar…"

En un arrebato de coraje, Maki se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello de la pelinegra, bajando los barbijos de las dos y uniendo sus labios apasionadamente.

Se separaron después de un minuto entero.

"No quiero esperar. No _puedo_ esperar." Dijo Maki, el timbre de su voz mandando escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Nico, ambas estaban completamente rojas por la vergüenza de tal declaración.

"E-Entonces vamos…"

Maki solo asintió, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en el barbijo y las gafas de sol que venían unidos al estúpido atuendo que la mayor le había obligado a usar.

Salieron del pequeño escondite en el que se habían refugiado, si se podía llamar escondite a la oscuridad de un pequeño callejón, y se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

Ahora que habían sido descubiertas en esta parte de Akihabara, tendrían que buscar en otros establecimientos, tal vez uno de esos… Nico sonrió desvergonzadamente al pensar en el poco espacio que podría compartir con su Maki-chan.

"¿P-Por qué pones esa cara extraña?"

"¿Quieres saber por qué?" dijo la mayor con un guiño.

"N-No…"

Se quedaron en silencio, caminando junto a la gente que acostumbraba venir a estos sitios. Tendrían que tener mucho cuidado de no pasar cerca del Café en el que Kotori trabajaba, pero aparte de ella, las dos estaban seguras que todas las demás chicas se encontraban lejos de Akihabara.

Maki tomó nota de sus manos, apretadas tan fuertemente que podía sentir un leve dolor, sabiendo que Nico estaba viendo al frente, Maki se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. _Nico._ Esta pequeña, hermosa y _oh Kami_, tan caprichosa chica que se había robado su corazón con tanta facilidad que la hacía reír…

"¿Nico-chan?"

"¿Hm?" la mirada inocente de la mayor casi hace que el corazón de la pelirroja salga expulsado de su cuerpo, _Kami_, Nico era tan hermosa…

"N-Nada…" se odió un poco a si misma por no ser honesta.

Nico la miró con cariño, "Maki-chan no está siendo honesta~…"

Maki se quedó en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

"¿Maki-chan?"

La menor no levantó su vista, contentándose con caminar al ritmo de la mayor.

Nico se detuvo completamente, haciendo que Maki se detenga también.

"Maki-chan." Al ver que la menor no levantaba la mirada, Nico levantó la barbilla de la menor con su mano, quitándole las gafas de sol con la otra. "Maki-chan~…"

"¿Q-Qué? Tenemos que apresurarnos, ya se hará de noc-…"

"Te quiero." La menor pareció atragantarse, asustando a Nico. "¡Maki-chan!"

"E-Estoy-…" tosió con fuerza, "¡…-bien!"

Nico solo la miró con incredulidad.

Y empezó a reírse. Fuertemente.

"¿Acaso te atragantaste con tu propia saliva?"

La menor se sonrojó, "¡C-Cállate!"

La mayor continuó riendo por unos segundos, ignorando el bello puchero de la pelirroja y terminó de reír con un largo suspiro.

"¿Ya terminaste?" le dijo Maki mirando a Nico con cara de pocos amigos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Nico se acercó a la menor, volviendo a bajar su barbijo y besando sus labios con ternura.

Maki se separó inmediatamente, mirando a todos lados con pánico en su rostro.

La calle en la que estaban estaba vacía.

"No hay nadie más que nosotras aquí." Susurró Nico, rodeando el cuello de la pelirroja y tomando sus labios de nuevo.

Pelear era inútil, Maki era débil ante la actitud íntima de su novia. Correspondió al beso casi inmediatamente, abrazando a la mayor con fuerza.

Se separaron lentamente, sonriéndole a la otra.

"También te quiero, Nico-chan…" susurró Maki, besando a la mayor por un corto instante.

Nico le sonrió brillantemente, y Maki sintió como caía aún más por la pelinegra.

"No estamos tan lejos, deberíamos apurarnos." Dijo Nico, sin separarse del abrazo.

Maki sí se separó del abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no enredar el botón del saco que llevaba con el cabello de Nico. "Sí, vamos." Solo Nico se percató de la forma en la que los labios de la menor delataban sus ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja, y podía sentir como caía aún más por la pelirroja.

**_-.-_**

Si algo esperaban al llegar a ese lugar, no era la escena que se estaba desarrollando en frente de sus ojos. Nico tapó los ojos de Maki rápidamente, agachándose detrás de la puerta y arrastrando a una sorprendida Maki con ella.

Kira Tsubasa en persona estaba ahí… con… ¡su propia líder! Kousaka Honoka, ambas estaban vestidas en un atuendo bastante _obvio _y se notaba que la joven recepcionista las había reconocido, solo que al menos era lo suficientemente sutil para no revelar su conocimiento.

Tras unos segundos intercambiando palabras, las dos chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones, riendo como un par de coleg-… _okay, riendo como el par de idiotas que eran... _pensó Nico, haciendo una mueca.

"¿Nico-chan? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Esas eran Honoka y Tsubasa?" Nico sintió como un leve tic empezaba en su ojo al recordar la cercanía entre la líder de A-Rise y su Maki-chan.

"Lo eran, ya estamos aquí, consigamos una habitación de una vez." La irritación en su voz era palpable.

"… Alguien está impaciente…" dijo Maki con sarcasmo.

Nico se quedó rígida, observando a Maki como si no supiera que hacer a continuación.

"C-Cállate, Maki-chan."

La menor se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

"Disculpe…" dijo Nico, su irritación puesta en espera hasta que la necesidad de interacción social termine. "Quisiéramos alquilar una habitación…"

"¡Claro! Tenemos la habitación 5, 16, 28, 29 y 37 libres…"

"Podría preguntar… ¿Qué habitación consiguieron esas dos chicas de hace un momento?"

La mirada de la recepcionista se puso defensiva.

"Me temo que no podemos revelar información-…"

"Oh no, no era por eso, quisiéramos una habitación alejada de ellas…"

La recepcionista parecía confundida, pero cedió.

"Puedo darles la habitación 29…"

"Gracias, tomaremos esa. Hasta mañana."

"Por supuesto, serán 18000 yenes."

Nico sintió como su sangre se helaba. Solo había traído 7000 yenes…

"Aquí tiene."

Su cabeza giró tan rápido que pudo ver estrellas, _Maki_. La menor le acababa de entregar una tarjeta elegante a la recepcionista, quien la sostuvo con cuidado e hizo las transacciones necesarias para realizar el pago del hotel.

Al cabo de un rato, la recepcionista le devolvió la tarjeta y le dio la llave de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Nico se quedó mirando a la pelirroja con sorpresa.

Maki finalmente se dio cuenta de esto. "Tu boca está abierta."

Nico se sonrojó, bajó su mirada y susurró algo que Maki no logró escuchar completamente, pero las palabras '_sorprendiste'_ y '_Maki-chan_' eran claras como el agua.

La menor sonrió presumida, "¿Acaso olvidaste quién soy?"

Su novia levantó la mirada inmediatamente, viéndola con mucha más sorpresa que antes, pero esa sorpresa no duró mucho, con una risa entrecortada, y una sonrisa enorme, la mayor dijo, "Sí, lo hice…"

Un sonido de sorpresa hizo que separen sus miradas, observando a la recepcionista que obviamente las había reconocido.

"De esto ni una palabra, ¿Entendido?" dijo Nico con una mirada seria.

"C-Claro." Dijo la recepcionista intentando cubrir su sangrante nariz.

"Vamos, Mak-… vamos." Sosteniendo la mano de la menor, Nico comenzó a guiarlas hacia su habitación, la sonrisa de antes volviendo con mucha fuerza.

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación…

Y todo su coraje se fue.

"¿Nico-chan?"

"S-Sí… yo…" no podía moverse, ahora que estaba aquí, no sabía qué hacer, _¡No sabía nada!_ Si esto salía mal, entonces Maki-chan no querría saber nada que ver con ella, _si Maki-chan la **veía** entonces no querría saber nada que ver con ell-…_

Maki volvió a tomar su mano, extrayendo la llave de su apretado agarre y abriendo la puerta.

Y en un atrevido movimiento, se agachó e intentó alzarla como si fuera una princesa, sosteniendo a la sorprendida chica con fuerzas que no creía tener. Cerró la puerta con su brazo… y dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia el interior de la habitación… antes de perder su fuerza, cayendo al suelo junto con Nico.

"¡Ow! ¿¡Qué intentas hacer, Maki-chan!?" gritó la mayor con mucha molestia, poniéndose de pie y frotando el brazo sobre el cual había caído, completamente olvidando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

"¡Tú no querías moverte! ¿¡Qué se supone que haría!?" Nico retrocedió, pero Maki no se dio cuenta de eso, alzando aún más la voz, "Además, ¿¡Por qué te detuviste!?"

"¡Es porque estoy aterrada!"

El grito las silencio a ambas, Nico tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos.

"Nico-cha-…" la menor comenzó a acercarse.

"¡No!" Maki se detuvo, sorprendida, "¡Tú eres hermosa!" la mayor comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, "Y yo-… no puedo… no puedo…"

Maki se quedó inmóvil, _Nico-chan…_ sin esperar más, se lanzó hacia ella, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de la mayor con sus brazos y tratando de mantener su propio temple, a pesar de que sus ojos ardían por las palabras que Nico había dicho.

"¿Desde hace cuánto piensas así…?"

Nico no respondió.

"Nico-chan. ¿Desde. Hace. Cuánto. Piensas. Así?"

El temblor de la mayor confirmó su miedo.

"Nico-chan…" Maki solo pudo abrazarla aún más fuerte, finalmente sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Los sollozos de ambas duraron por varios minutos, durante los cuales, Nico se había escondido en el cuello de Maki, provocando una sensación que probablemente debería de ser extraña para la menor pero que ni siquiera eran registradas por su angustiada mente. Cuando terminaron, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, ninguna se movió del abrazo en el que estaban, pero Maki necesitaba decir algo, _sentía_ que tenía que decir algo.

"Nico-chan…" la mayor se tensó un poco pero no dijo nada, "Tu eres hermosa, recuerdo que cuando te vi por primera vez, también pensé eso, y lo hago ahora."

Nico dejó salir un suspiro y se separó de Maki, mirándola directamente a los ojos. "¿Lo dices en serio?" La debilidad en la voz de la pelinegra, así como lo irritados que estaban sus ojos por sus sollozos casi hacen que Maki vuelva a quebrarse.

Tragando el gran nudo en su garganta, Maki asintió, "Lo digo en serio. Eres hermosa y perfecta, Nico-chan…" tragó un poco más, dejando su vergüenza de lado. "Te amo." Y se inclinó para darle un dulce beso que pueda transmitir sus sentimientos.

Ambas se separaron por un momento, mirándose a los ojos con intensidad, "Maki-chan…" Nico la besó desesperadamente, "¡Maki-chan!"

"¡Ueh!"

Maki abrió los ojos, adolorida. Nico se había lanzado hacia ella, haciéndole caer al suelo de nuevo con la mayor encima de ella. Vio los ojos de Nico, y se detuvo de regañar a su novia. Los ojos de la mayor estaban entrecerrados y tenían un aire extraño, como si… como si quisiera cazarla…

El cerebro de la pelirroja se puso en blanco cuando vio que Nico desabotonaba su saco, haciéndolo caer al suelo y dejándola solamente cubierta por un bello juego de lencería rosa que le hacía agua la boca… Nico… _todo este tiempo_… estaba…

"Maki-chan… tu boca está abierta" Maki se sonrojó a la vez que cerró su boca, y Nico esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, que desfalleció lentamente, dando paso a la timidez en los ojos de la mayor. "¿T-Te gusta?"

Maki no sabía qué se había apoderado de ella para acercarse a la mayor –ignorando la cara de Nico que claramente pensaba que iría a por un beso– y susurrar en su oído. "Me encanta, _tú_ me encantas…"

Tal vez era el necesitar ser alguien que pueda estar ahí para Nico, una parte muy profunda de su mente le recordaba que ella no era así, nunca diría esas cosas en una situación normal. ¡Era vergonzoso! Pero si podía hacer que su novia se vea como ella lo hacía, hermosa, perfecta y absolutamente _sexy_, entonces nada sería muy vergonzoso para ella.

Pero solo cuando estaban a solas.

Con un poco más de atrevimiento, Maki mordió la oreja de Nico, provocando un gemido tan… delicioso de parte de la mayor que Maki tuvo que contenerse de… de… _¿De qué?_

_¿Eh?_

Su mano comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Nico inconscientemente, pero su mente estaba centrada en un importante detalle.

_¿Cómo se supone que haría esto con Nico?_

No tenía idea de cómo proceder, ella jamás… había buscado su propio placer, todo lo que sabía provenía de un cierto manga que Hanayo tenía en su habitación… _¡Y ni siquiera era un manga con escenas eróticas!_

"¿M-Maki-chan?" Nico dejó de frotar su rostro contra el de Maki, mirándola con confusión y obvia lujuria.

"Yo… no sé cómo hacer esto…" oculto su rostro en el cuello de Nico, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de la mayor.

"¿Eh?"

"Yo jamás… yo…"

"¿Maki-chan…? ¿Tú nunca… intentaste tocarte?"

"No…"

"Yo tampoco…"

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, sorprendidas.

Y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Maki-chan, en verdad eres una chica inocente, ¿no?"

"¡C-Cállate! ¡Tú también lo eres!"

"Nope, yo leí los mangas de Nozomi."

"¿¡Nozomi tiene mangas así!?"

"Claro, solo… no le digas que lo sé. No quiero que me vuelva a castigar." Ambas chicas se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de los infames castigos de Nozomi.

Y volvieron a reír. La situación parecía tan irreal…

Nico tembló un poco, el aire acondicionado (¿O era calefacción?) no era suficiente para opacar completamente el frío invernal de Tokyo.

Maki tomó el saco de Nico del suelo, inclinándose un poco para volver a ponerlo en la figura de su novia, ignorando el sonrojo de la mayor.

"Oh, gracias."

"De nada."

Se miraron incómodamente.

Y le sonrieron a la otra con ternura.

"Arruinamos el momento."

"Al parecer sí…"

Rieron un poco más por lo inexperimentadas que eran.

"¡Okay!" Dijo Nico, levantándose de repente y sorprendiendo a Maki, "Hay algo que siempre funciona en los mangas de Nozomi."

"¿Qué?"

Nico la miró con intensidad, Maki podía sentir como la desvestía con la mirada y francamente no sabía si eso la incomodaba… todavía tenía puesto el saco, así que sabía que no tenía sentido avergonzarse, no era como si la intensa mirada de Nico le estuviese causando calor en su…

Nico interrumpió sus pensamientos de nuevo, ofreciendo una mano a Maki y mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos. "Un baño."

**_-.-_**

Ahora que podía ver la habitación con más calma, Maki finalmente pudo apreciar la calidad de la misma. Realmente se veía el valor de los 18000 yenes, era una habitación espaciosa y la vista… pues la vista era una bastante normal de las calles de Akihabara, pero los muebles parecían ser caros… bueno, no tanto como los de su casa, pero sí, bastante caros.

"¿Maki-chan~?" Una hermosa Nico con el cabello suelto y vestida únicamente con la cara bata que _ella _había traído se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Y-Ya voy…"

Soltó la toalla extra que llevaba encima, la vergüenza ya no era necesaria.

Entro al baño… e inmediatamente salió.

"_¡Maki-chan!_"

"¿¡P-P-P… Por qué estás desnuda!?"

"¿Se supone que no debo estarlo? ¡Es un baño!"

Maki trató de calmar su alocado corazón, obviamente Nico tenía razón, era ella la que estaba actuando raro.

"Okay… lo siento… estoy entrando…" volvió a entrar al baño, observando a todos lados menos a la mayor.

"Maki-chan, ya me puse la bata de nuevo~…"

Maki miró hacia Nico, aliviada, solo para enrojecer al ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su novia… otra vez. Intento salir corriendo, pero Nico se le adelantó y en un parpadeo cerró la puerta del baño.

"Ma-ki-chan."

"¿S-Sí?"

La menor saltó de repente cuando sintió la mano de Nico enlazándose con la suya.

"No hay por qué avergonzarse… ¿verdad?" el tono inseguro de Nico la hicieron mirar de nuevo a sus ojos. Maki lentamente sonrió, aliviada al saber que Nico tampoco sabía muy bien lo que hacía… y un poco preocupada de que sabía cómo alborotar sus hormonas con extrema facilidad.

"No… claro que no."

Realmente no importaba quién se había inclinado primero. Sus labios se encontraron con la misma ternura de siempre, y Maki se distrajo tanto que no sintió como Nico desataba su bata. No fue hasta que sintió el frío con más intensidad en el resto de su cuerpo, que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se separó inmediatamente, cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos y mirándola con leve molestia.

"¿Qué haces Nico-chan?"

La mayor se acercó de nuevo, acorralando a Maki contra la puerta del baño y bajando sus brazos con cariño. "Admiro el hermoso cuerpo de mi novia." Y admirar fue lo que hizo, Nico observaba el cuerpo de Maki como si este fuera a desaparecer.

La menor sintió como su rostro estallaba en llamas, pero dejó que Nico la observase como si fuera su presa… claro, aprovechando para hacer ella lo mismo.

Nico levantó sus manos y las dirigió hacia la menor, deteniéndose cuando vio como la chica se tensaba.

"Maki-chan… ¿Puedo…?" la mirada ligeramente inocente pero lujuriosa de la mayor hizo que el corazón de Maki se acelere al máximo.

"C-Clar-… h-haz lo que quieras." Quiso cruzarse de brazos, pero se dio cuenta que eso no era lo más inteligente en esa situación. Tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de la mayor, decidió mirar al techo.

Nico cerró la distancia lentamente, dudando si en verdad esto era correcto…

Sus manos sintieron la suavidad de los pechos de Maki y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, _¡Eran tan suaves! _El sonido que salió de los labios de Maki casi la vuelven loca.

"¡Nnmm!" Nico apretó un poco, "¡Nico-chan!"

Nico sintió como sus piernas temblaban de la emoción. Ella estaba provocando esas reacciones en la pelirroja… _¡ella!_ En un arrebato de valor acercó su rostro al seno izquierdo de la menor, sonrojándose al ver el rosado pezón. Con mucho cuidado acercó aún más su rostro, sin darse cuenta de la expresión sorprendida de la pelirroja.

Cuando su boca encontró lo que buscaba un millón de sensaciones estallaron en su mente. Tampoco ayudaba que la menor había puesto sus manos en su cabeza, apretando su cabello de una forma dolorosa pero a la vez confortante –_¿Tenia siquiera sentido eso?_– Por la sorpresa, mordió con poca fuerza, provocando una reacción mucho más grande de parte de la pelirroja, quien la jaló de su cabeza hasta tenerla cara a cara, besándola con completo abandono mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Nico trató de separarse por un momento, lográndolo cuando la menor parecía haber perdido el aliento, "M-Maki-chan, duele." Maki se detuvo completamente, retirando cuidadosamente sus dedos de su cabello, y tocando el rostro de su novia con una expresión de completa adoración.

_Kami, la volvía loca. _Pensaron las dos mientras que los dedos de Maki trazaban un camino a través del cuello de la mayor, provocándole un escalofrío por donde pasaban. Los dedos de Maki llegaron a su clavícula y la menor dejó salir un jadeo de impaciencia, provocando que la menor le dé un pequeño beso en la nariz, causando una risita de parte de ambas.

"N-Nico-chan… ¿lista?" preguntó Maki, sus dedos trazando círculos por sus hombros y cuello. Nico no podía hablar, absorta en las nuevas sensaciones provocadas por su novia, logró asentir con su cabeza, muchas más veces de las que debería, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Maki. "Te amo, Nico-chan."

Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la parte superior de sus pechos y Nico suspiró con fuerza. _¡Ni siquiera sabía que había sensibilidad ahí! _Maki se detuvo, observándola con sorpresa, la mayor sujetó sus manos con impaciencia, llevándolas directamente sobre sus pechos. Entendiendo el mensaje, la menor finalmente acortó la distancia, apretando levemente y simplemente sintiendo, dejándose llevar por esa ardiente sensación. Siendo mucho más rápida que la mayor, la besó, absorbiendo el fuerte gemido de su novia y aprovechando para explorar el suave interior de su boca a la vez que sus manos causaban estragos en los pechos de la pelinegra.

Lo que no esperaba eran las manos de la mayor, apretando su trasero con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa, rompiendo el beso y siendo atrapada contra la puerta del baño de nuevo.

"Maki-chan…" la mayor inició el beso esta vez, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo y provocándole sensaciones mucho más fuertes.

La sensación húmeda en sus pies no le causó mucha preocupación, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, pero cuando Nico se separó, gritando de la sorpresa y apresurándose hacia la tina en el centro del baño, no pudo evitar reírse de la situación en la que encontraba la mayor.

Su novia había encontrado la manera de rebalsar una tina en la que fácilmente podrían caber _las dos_. Probablemente la regañaría por el gasto insulso de agua, si no fuera porque la mayor parecía realmente frustrada.

Nico cerró el grifo, dejándose expuesta a la menor que sonreía apreciando la vista mientras se acercaba lentamente, acechando a esa hermosa chica y sintiéndose cada vez más como la _cutie panther_ de la situación.

Nunca la vio venir. En un simple movimiento la atrapó contra el borde de la tina, abrazándola por detrás y apretando sus hermosos y perfectos pechos. El fuerte gemido de la mayor la sorprendió, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella también se estaba frotando contra la pelinegra.

"M-Maki-chan, apurémonos en bañarnos." Logró decir la mayor entre jadeos.

"¿Por qué? Te necesito ahora." No supo bien que la impulsó a decir eso, pero la respiración entrecortada de la pelinegra hizo que valiese la pena.

"O-Okay… ¿puedes?… Maki-chan…" una mano temblorosa separó la suya de su pecho y la llevó mucho más abajo, hasta su pelvis y casi logrando que su corazón se detenga.

"Nnnn-¿Nico-chan?" el calor la estaba volviendo loca, ¡Estaba tan _cerca_!

"Por favor, Maki-chan..." Nico se dejó sostener, acariciando la mano que aun sostenía su otro pecho.

Maki respiró fuerte y tocó aquella parte íntima de la mayor, maravillándose por la cálida humedad y soltando un suspiro junto a Nico mientras que sus respiraciones se hacían más pesadas.

"¡Maki-chan!" la cadera de Nico se movió involuntariamente, haciendo que la pelirroja sienta mucha más calidez.

"N-Nico-chan…" sus dedos comenzaron a explorar la suave vagina de la mayor, de vez en cuando pasando sus dedos de arriba abajo y provocando gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

"Maki-chan… por favor-… ¡Ah!" Maki tocó aquella pequeña protuberancia y Nico se volvió loca, moviendo sus caderas para obtener la mayor fricción. Pero esto era solo el comienzo, Maki sabía lo que su novia quería, y sinceramente ella también quería sentir y tocar.

Sin darle más vueltas a sus pensamientos, acercó sus dedos a aquella entrada por la cual había pasado repetidas veces, Nico se tensó, pero su respiración seguía igual de agitada.

Atenta a las reacciones de la mayor, Maki metió un dedo en la calidez de Nico con cuidado y lentitud, grabando a memoria la textura y la manera en la que la apretaba.

Lo que no esperaba era que la pelinegra suelte el grito más fuerte que había escuchado mientras que su interior la apretaba con mucha más fuerza. Nico se retorció en sus brazos por un momento, perdiendo su fuerza lentamente y dejándose sostener por la menor.

"¿Nico-chan?" Nico seguía respirando rápidamente, y Maki sostuvo su peso con cariño y cuidado.

Tardó un momento en calmarse, y cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, abrazando a Maki con desesperación.

"Te amo." Suspiró la mayor, sonriéndole con una hermosa expresión cansada. Nico parecía brillar, y Maki estaba lista para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

"Yo también te amo Nico-chan… ¿Puedes-…?" Nico no necesitó más palabras, dirigiendo su boca al cuello de la menor y bajando su mano.

En el momento en que la tocó, pudo sentir como su cabeza explotaba por el placer, incrementado aún más por la forma en la que Nico besaba y chupaba su cuello.

"¡Nico-chan!"

Nico se detuvo. Y Maki negaría para siempre el quejido que había dejado salir.

Estaba a punto de regañar a la pelinegra, pero cuando vio que se ponía de rodillas frente suyo, Maki sintió como todos sus pensamientos volaban por la ventana.

"¿Maki-chan…? ¿Quisiera-…? ¿Puedo?"

La mencionada asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, dejándose dar la vuelta y sentándose en el borde de la tina.

Nico no perdió el tiempo. Cuando su boca entró en contacto con su vagina soltó un fuerte gemido, reclinándose y casi cayendo dentro de la tina, sus temblorosos brazos siendo lo único que la sostenían.

Sintió algo entrar dentro suyo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en llamas mientras que su vientre se sentía aún más caliente. Bajó sus manos a la cabeza de Nico de nuevo, empujándola más hacia su centro y provocando más fricción entre ambas.

"¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan! ¡NICO-CHAN!" El calor que antes sentía se multiplicó deliciosamente, y se retorció en su lugar, tratando de empujar su cuerpo aún más contra la boca de la mayor.

Sentir como Nico metía un dedo dentro suyo hizo que Maki se quedara inmóvil, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, estaba en las nubes… entonces, Nico comenzó a chupar aquella protuberancia sensible y se dejó caer con un grito extremadamente fuerte, seguido de más gimoteos mientras suspiraba el nombre de la mayor repetidamente.

Bajó la mirada justamente para encontrarse con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro de su hermosa novia, el cual estaba completamente cubierto en…

"¡Eep!" También pasaría la vida negando ese sonido.

"Maki-chan…" la mencionada se tapó el rostro, intentando evitar la vergüenza de lo fuerte que había sido su orgasmo. "¿Maki-chan?"

"N-No digas nada." Fue lo único que logró decir, Nico se había acercado, retirando las manos de la menor para besarla apasionadamente.

Maki trató de ignorar el extraño sabor… y la humedad en el rostro de Nico.

"Te amo, Maki-chan."

Maki dejó de preocuparse por cosas triviales (de hecho, prefería no pensar nunca en ellas) y abrazó a la mayor con fuerza. Ambas sabían la respuesta de la menor.

Se soltaron lentamente, disfrutando de la temperatura causada por el vapor de la tina.

Maki fue la primera en romper el silencio. "Nico-chan. Báñate."

**_-.-_**

La sensación de algo suave tocando su rostro la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle a la chica de la que se había enamorado hace tanto tiempo con toda la ternura del mundo.

"Buenos días~" dijo la mayor, besando a la pelirroja suavemente.

La menor sonrió, "Buenos días…" se tomó un momento más para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la mayor, deleitándose en la mirada tímida pero alegre de su novia. "¿Ya es hora de desayunar?"

Nico la miró con una sonrisa avergonzada, "De hecho, ya son las 11, si no nos apuramos es probable que nos cobren más, nos quedamos dormidas…"

Maki soltó un suspiro, "Y todo fue porque querías hacerlo más y más…"

"¡Hey! Tú también te me abalanzaste varias veces, ¿Acaso la palabra gentil no registra en tu cabeza? ¡Esas marcas no desaparecerán por varios días!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de las marcas que _tú_ dejaste?"

Ambas chicas se miraron con molestia, cayendo fácilmente en aquel juego de miradas que las había hecho enamorar de la otra hace tanto tiempo.

"¿Quieres hacerlo una vez más?" dijo Nico, sonriendo con picardía.

"¡N-No! T-Tal vez después… en mi casa…" Nico sonrió aún más, acercándose de nuevo para besar a la menor y sonriendo más al ver lo fácil que la pelirroja le correspondía.

"Hay algo que no cuadra, ¿No?" Nico hizo una expresión pensante, ignorando los intentos de la menor para alcanzar sus labios.

Maki hizo un sonido de frustración, contentándose con esconder su rostro en el cuello de la mayor, frotando su rostro contra este con suavidad.

Nico decidió continuar de todas formas, "Como, por ejemplo, que incluso al saber nuestra identidad, y nuestra edad, la chica esa nos dejó alquilar una habitación… aparte de que… ¿Realmente esta habitación cuesta 18000 yenes?"

Maki asintió contra el cuello de la mayor, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos.

"¿O-O que ninguna de las chicas trató de interrumpirnos a pesar de que no le dijimos a nadie que estaríamos juntas?"

"Nico-chan. Tenemos que irnos."

"Si, si…"

La mayor se levantó, pero no pudo evitar mostrar otra sonrisa pícara, "Me sorprendió el lograr hacerte venir así tantas veces… me hizo feliz…" Nico volteó a ver a la pelirroja, sonriendo triunfalmente ante su mirada sonrojada. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a alejarse de la cama-…

Y Maki le dio una fuerte nalgada que la hizo soltar un gritito, tropezar con la alfombra y caer al suelo, todo eso causando fuertes risas de parte de la menor.

"M-M-… ¡MAKI-CHAN!"

**_-.-_**

_A.N.: ¿Realmente necesitan que les diga lo que pasa después?** ( **_**_͡_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_**_**)** [Abr si esos caracteres funcionan aquí] (Post Edit: Al parecer no funciona xd)_

_¡Cuánto tiempo!... lo siento por no actualizar mi otro fic :,c_

_Pero no están aquí por mi falta de consistencia, están aquí por lo Riko y no Sakurauchi 7w7_

_Kudos a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, tienen mi más grande aprecio uwu_

_._

_~THoTD… He who ships everything._


End file.
